A wireless communication apparatus capable of performing diversity reception is widely known (for example, a patent literature 1). The wireless communication apparatus disclosed in the patent literature 1 has two antenna elements and selects any one of the two antenna elements used for reception by a selector switch so that antenna directivity as a whole can be changed.